


Dystopia Fortress

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Engineer/Spy(Implied), F/M, Heavy/Medic(Implied), M/M, Soldier/Demoman(Implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: What if Grey Mann didn't Just want Mann Co. What if he wanted the world at his mercy





	1. A look in the past

3 Years ago just before Grey took over Teufort & most of america.

It's what one would consider a normal day in Teufort for the mercenaries it was ceasefire per the Administrators request in some sense it was odd the ceasefire suddenly was announced out of nowhere.

Then again it was nice to have a unexpected day off the mercenaries had been fighting none stop for the entire month so having the time to relax & rest was a pleasure to have.

Demo had gone off with Soldier along with Scout to the pub to drink while scout only went to flirt with girls. The Heavy along with Medic had decided to go to the Library to enjoy the peace & quietness. Sniper decided to take today to go hunting as for Engineer & Spy they told the other reds to go ahead to town coming up with the excuse they were busy but the other reds didn’t think much of it after all they knew the Spy & Engineer were lovers & probably wanted some time alone together.


	2. The Day Grey Took Over Teufort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mercs are now on the run but how long can they avoid getting caught?

No one had seen it coming Grey Mann had managed to do it....he had managed to take over Teufort with the help of the Classics & his robots with force, once the Administrator got word of this she had ordered the mercenaries to grab what they could & run the order had shocked both Red & Blu run? they had to run surely they could handle Grey oh how wrong they were.

The Attack on the Red & Blu base's came out of nowhere most of the mercenaries were trying to run so they didn't get caught or killed The Red Sniper & Red Demo made a run for Blu considering both the Blu scout & Blu Soldier were the Reds forbidden lovers.

The other red merc's yelled at their demo & sniper to come back & run, that they were gonna get killed but of course they didn't listen they couldn't leave their lover's to fight grey's robots while they ran like cowards could they?.

The Red Sniper could hear his friend the Red Demo call out to the Blu Soldier to stop being an idiot & run for it then he could hear himself yelling for the blu scout to do the same to run, Suddenly a shadow loomed over the Red sniper & the Red Demo it was one of the Giant Soldier bots while the Red Demo stood there not because of the giant soldier robot oh no the Demo stood there seeing the Blu Pyro by the name of Joseph get his head blown off by one of the robot snipers.

The Red Sniper met eye Contact with his lover the Blu Scout before he could say anything the Giant Robot Soldier swatted the Red Demo & the Red Sniper away like they were just annoying bugs the two reds landed with a pained Grunt the Demo had managed to break a few ribs the Sniper completed shattered his arm.

The Red Heavy & FemMedic their names Bleuira & Borchstageon came rushing to the two aids there wasn't time to heal the two as more robots came, Borch picked the two injured reds & ran bleu staying close to her heavy The Sniper glanced back at the chaos only to see his scout get captured he could hear him self yelling "let go ya bloody mongrol I gotta go back! I gotta get to my Roo!" of course Borch didn't let go & the red's managed to escape in what vehicle they could.

That was three years ago.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blu Pyro Joseph Belongs to my friend called Robo also Sorry Robo for killin Joseph off


	3. The Brainwashed Blu's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the main HQ of Grey Mann & Blu's perspective of being slaves

Present day Grey Mann's H.Q Over 100 blu mercs Enslaved & brainwashed:

The blu mercs worked tirelessly to get the orders that grey Mann had given them done they had been brainwashed to follow the tyrants orders.

Only few pretended to be Brainwashed one of them was a demo-man by the name of Travish along with the blu heavy called Viktor & a Blu Spy called Rémi.

They had waited for the right moment before sneaking away from their posts to look for a way out and to escape "this is getting bloody ridiculous I aint had enough scrumpy for dis" Travish says in an irritated tone he wanted to get drunk again "Da is true but--" Viktor begins before Rémi interrupts the Russian by saying in his usual cold but calm tone "but monsieur zhinking about getting drunk wont help us in zhis situation also we must know how many of us have managed to avoid getting brainwashed by zhat imbécile" Travish just sighs & nods.

Viktor Grumbles from being interrupted by the spy "Da but we know what happen if try to escape....saw leetle blu sniper try did not end well" The Said Spy lets out a huff "oui I believe ze Snipers name was Jayden I was aware of him being my rivals Twin-brother" Travish frowns "aye poor lad took a bloody beating for trying to escape...proper blooming torture I'd hate to be in the poor lads shoe's" the three mercs sigh in frustration they had to escape but how?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor Belongs to a close friend of mine called Shawn So credit to him  
> Travish belongs to another friend so credit to him as well.  
> Jayden who was mention is one of my sniper ocs twin-brother  
> Rémi belongs to my friend Rhi


	4. The Meeting

Location: The Rebels HQ Turbine  
Number of Mercs on base: 200  
Colour code: Black  
Reason for colour: to make them harder to see in the dark giving advantage to them.

The commander sat in his office chairs multiple screens of different faces were on the screens "are you sure it vas a good idea to send commander Johnson & her family into hiding? "

A German accent spoke it came from the freak Master known as Walter, him & a team of freaks including all yet surprisingly the Brutalists agreed to ally with the freak Master "after all ve both dont know vhy she put you in charge...."

The commander merely sighed his face was mostly hidden by his black hat & a Bandaged over his left eye socket from losing his eye at the hands of his twin-brother, the commander also had a scar down the left side of his face that went over his bandaged eye socket & reached to the hinge of his jaw he also had a scar on his neck left by his rival, he had arms crossed & resting on his desk one of his arms were mechanical due to losing his arm 2 years ago the other arm had a long scar that went from his elbow to his ring finger where sat an engagement ring.

"Walter lets not Question Emily's choice" A Woman's voice spoke it was Miss Pauling well Administrator Pauling, now since Helen the original Administrator had gotten assassinated a year ago by the Classic teams spy.

The commander shook his head then spoke his accent being a deep Australian, "well its not loike she had much of a choice still lets focus on why we're having this meeting...." the others on the screens nodded " roight we know Grey is clearly planning to attack a base according to one of our spois, that we sent in yesterday" while he was talking the commander brought up another screen that held a map of greys main base, "Ja if that is true vhat I suggest is ve send a few freaks in to attack but ve have a problem..."

Pauling frowns slightly, "Commander Walter is right we dont know how many former blu mercs there are in his main headquarters...and are brainwashed what do you suggest we do Commander Mundy?"

Commander Mundy who never really went by the first name of Michael or his former RED Title Sniper anymore, since His commander Emily Johnson gave him command considering how much of a risk it was to have her child on such a dangerous base, "I suggest we think bout this carefully....we cant go in there guns blazing considering we cant risk harming the blu's that Grey has enslaved & brainwashed also we have to consider the information our spy has given us..." commander Mundy plays a video of a blu trying to escape only to caught & executed by greys robots...

This was Just a wager.....a Wager of war against a cruel & cold blooded dictator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walter belongs to my friend Soul  
> while the Sniper Michael is mine  
> as for the Fem-scout called Emily mentioned in this chapter belongs to my friend Nina


	5. Operation: Rescue Blu's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this makes sense since I had never written battle scenes before

Location: outside one of Grey mann's bases Las Vegas

Rebel mercs taking on this operation: 30  
Blus in greys base: 90

Everyone was in position per Commander Mundys orders the demo-men were waiting to set off the explosives "on my mark....spoi's you ready?" The cold tone from The commander sounded "oui we are" one of the spies say the spies were to sneak into greys base to rescue the blus.

The commander looks over at the ready & waiting demo-men then nods "light em up boys" The demo-men nods setting off their explosives causing the alarms of greys base to go off.

It didn't take long for things to get ugly pretty fast the spies were working on getting the brainwashed blus to the vehicles "Take out tho's bloody Demo bots!" Yelled The commander who quickly took cover to avoid a rocket from a robot solider.

The fight lasted for an hour The commander had made the medics tend to the injured & called for air carriers to get the dying back to the base in hopes of being saved the place was littered with blood, body parts from the dead & dying also littered with the parts of the robots.

One of the spies walked up to commander "how many..." was all he said the spy sighs "we have managed to save most of zhem 7 of zhem injured 15 dead" the commander clenched his fists "thats not good enough....meaning we saved 75 blu's in total....and yet we lost 6 men of our own & least 4 of them dying on us...meaning we still have 20 of us still standing"the spy sighs.

-A hour after the mission-

The commander was in his office reporting today's operation to Administrator Pauling "we managed to save the dying men....and we gave the blus a choice to go into hiding or to join us...." .

Pauling simply nodded "continue...." she says in a stern tone one Michael was all to familliar with "thankfully the blus have decided to join us meaning we have more mercs to take Grey down...".

Pauling frowns noticing Mundys tone "and?...thats not all of it...somethings on your mind" Michael sighs lighting a cigarette he never use to smoke before this war but since he had no idea if his lover was alive or not had created a sort of anxiety plus the stress of carrying a team was added pressure. "I feel loike Grey knew we were gonna attack I could be wrong but how else would he know & manage to take down 10 of my men killing 6 & injuring 4 out of 30...."

Mundy exhales a puff of smoke " perhaps a security leak or he's found that spy you sent in" Pauling keeps frowning "keep me updated Commander Mundy" Michael frowns but nods "yes ma'am...." He ends the transmission & leans back in his chair sighing while smoking his cigarette things were clearly going to get worse & more difficult, Michael glanced to a old Photo of him & Blu scout called Ethan he remembered how his Older sister Sydney took a picture of them he couldn't help but smile slightly at it " I'll foind ya roo I promise...." Michael mutters softly to the picture before glancing at the engagement ring on his scarred ring finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter will come soon I promise once I figure out what it should be about & who would be best to put in the chapter 
> 
> Sydney is Michael & Jayden's Older Sister  
> Ethan Belongs to my friend Rhi


	6. Perspective Of A Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lover of the commander Michael Mundy has managed to escape grey's robots the question is how long can he remain hidden?

Location: Grey mann's Boston base

The Scout had managed to find a quiet place to rest he had worked tirelessly since his Capture he considered himself lucky he avoided getting brainwashed by grey, the scout looked at the ring on his finger & sighs "I hope ya safe somewhere snipes" he mutters the scouts name was Ethan & the man he referred to as Snipes was none other then Michael Mundy.

 

Ethan had heard that Grey's Las Vegas base had been destroyed by the rebels which gave Ethan hope in seeing Michael again, Ethan reaches into his pocket pulling out a old photo of him & Michael he remembers the day well he had begged his soon to be sister-in-law Sydney to take a picture of him & Michael, he couldn't help but wondered if Sydney was still alive he sincerely hopped she was alive since he knew Michael cared about her.

 

Ethan heard footsteps & held his breath quickly stuffing the old photo back into his pocket he couldnt risk getting caught by grey's robots he knew what would happen if he got caught....the word Torture he shuddered since he was familliar with torture how could he forget the sadistic smile of the red medic Issac & his own Teammate's spy Remi as they tortured him & Michael right in front of each other.

but Now wasn't the time for holding grudges he needed to escape & fast he wanted to be with Michael again he couldnt stand to be in this hellhole any longer his gaze caught a window it looked like it was easy to open so that being said Ethan made his way to the window & pushed it open he cringed as the window made a horrible creak but wasted no time climbing out the window he was glad that he worked on the ground floor of the base.

Suddenly alarms went of "ah crap" he grumbled of course they notice him gone but he wasted no time making a run for it, while Ethan was running he could hear robots run around well it wasn't hard to miss the Clanging sound they made, Suddenly Ethan felt a pang of pain he stumbled slightly glancing at his shoulder "aw you gotta be freakin kiddin me" Ethan quickly looked around catching a quick glimpse of a robot snipers rifle.

Ethan made a mad dash while clutching his wounded shoulder to a fence & scrambled to climb over freedom thats all Ethan could think about was Freedom & getting to his lover, once over the fence Ethan bolted for it & didn't look back he had made it he was free though he couldn't help but feel sorry for the blu's that were still slaves to grey but he had to keep going so that's what he did Ethan kept running taking no chance of getting caught again.

Once Ethan was sure he was far enough away he found a old building a familliar looking one of course it was his childhood home he knocked on the door he didn't know what he was expecting suddenly the door opened it was his mother "Ethan is that you? oh my baby boy you've come home" it was his mother still pretty good looking but had more grey hair "hey ma" he smiled a little & walked into his mothers home he was relieved that she was safe & that she was alive that gave him more hope that things were going to get a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan belongs to my friend Rhi


	7. Operation: Free Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Boston Freedom had been planned out as well as they could but the question is what went wrong?  
> what went wrong to have him almost lose his lover after only just finding him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter aint any good I'm suffering from Writers block  
> as for more chapters to come they might be slow considering I do go to college
> 
> if you have any questions please dont be afraid to ask  
> I do have tumblr its pretty much the same as the name I have on here
> 
> again I'm not used to writing fics with so many chapters so I hope you lot are enjoying it so far

The Operation was to save the people & former blu's that were in Boston from Grey's power they had strategically planned it at the best of their abilities so why now was the plan falling apart in front of his eyes?.....commander Mundy could hear himself yelling orders left & right at his team to save as many people as they could & to try get the injured ones out of harms way, Mundy could hear one of his men suggesting that they regroup to plan a better attack but he wasn't listening because he had caught eye contact with his scout the one he was going to marry Ethan was the scouts name & he could hear himself yelling the name to run just like that day 3 years ago when he first saw the robots grab his scout...he felt like it was a repeat of that exact day.

As the robots started to drag Ethan away Mundy was already leaping into action despite one of his soldiers yelling for him to come back but he was to busy running after the robots his kukri & SMG drawn slicing & shooting any robots that got in his way around him the men he was leading were getting injured & fighting for their own lives as well as for the lives of the people they were trying to save.

Suddenly Mundy felt a pain in his side he fell forward he took one glance at what hit him only to see a Bullet wound in his side "bugger..." he growls & stood clutching his wound with one hand while tightly gripping his kukri in his robot hand he had lost his sister Sydney a year ago because of his failure but he wasn't going to lose the person he loves not Ethan not after finding him again, out the corner of Mundy's vision he saw a scout bot run at him & he swung at the bot slicing the piece of junk in half & ran after the bots that had grabbed his lover.

Out of nowhere a rocket from a robot soldier exploded right near Mundy's legs sending him flying into a car he let out a pained groan he couldn't feel the leg that the rocket exploded near he could feel his blood seep from the fresh & deep cut above his bandaged eye he was losing blood & fast he could hear yelling, gun fire but they sounded so far away.....before passing out he saw his scout running towards him yelling his name then everything went black...

\--5 hours after the mission --

Commander Mundy slowly awoke "I'm not....dead?" he quietly thought to himself Mundy couldn't help but squint at the suddenly bright light but it didn't take long for his eye to adjust to the light "he's conscious it's amazing how he managed to survive the injuries he sustained....sadly he lost one of his legs we had to stitch the wound on his head as for the bullet wound well we didn't need to do much on it" he recognised that voice feminine very motherly like of course it didn't him long to figure out it was Bleuira's voice but who was she-- "that's a relief to hear thank you nurse bleu..but may I speak to him alone?" oh....he couldn't mistake the stern tone of that voice "A-Administrator Pauling..." he says hoarsely his throat was dry but that wasn't his main concern " W-where's..." he began only to have Pauling interrupt him " Ethan's safe he had minor injuries & was discharged, you on the other hand...honestly what were you thinking?....running out there like a madman" Mundy could hear Pauling sigh before continuing to talk " but it's a relief to see your still alive I take it you heard about your injuries?" Mundy frowns & nods slowly now fully aware of his surroundings " my leg is gone aint it?....no wonder why I can't feel anything...I'm surprise i didn't bloody lose the other one..." Mundy grumbled he still couldn't figure out what went wrong in plan maybe he miscalculated something.

Before he could slip into a deep thought Pauling started to talk again " we already have Dell working on creating a robotic leg for you...." Mundy muttered a quiet 'thank you' as Pauling Stood up "also before I leave here's some Advice...try not to let your emotion's get in the way that what caused the operation last year to fail resulting in a lot of your men & your sister Sydney to lose their life...." Mundy nodded "yes ma'am..." Pauling gave him a small smile before leaving just as Ethan his lover to walk in.

Mundy & Ethan locked eyes before Ethan glanced away clearly the scout was trying not to lose his cool " damn snipes your freakin crazy for pulling dat stunt" Ethan says in a trembling tone as he sat on the chair where Pauling had just been " can't believe ya like part a freakin robot now like how did ya lose ya arm man?" Mundy couldn't help but smile typical Ethan he was always so nosy " lost it in an explosion 2 years ago I'm just glad I didn't lose you again love" Mundy saw Ethan stood before letting out a small 'oof' from the sudden weight of his lover on him "roo?" he says in a soft tone only to hear a soft sob "aw roo....Come on we're together again I promise I wont let anyone separate us" he says keeping the soft tone in his voice as he wrapped his human & none human arms around his lover it was true with what he said he wouldn't let anyone take Ethan away from him & he'll damn right die trying if it meant keeping his scout safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan ask you already know by now belongs to my friend Rhi  
> Bleuira belongs to my friend BleuBri


	8. Now or Never? Part 1: the betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so you were the one hacking into our systems & leaking information?....how could you?....you were the best Sniper we had"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to do a lot of stuff happened  
> writer block  
> College stuff  
> lack of idea's mostly
> 
> but here it is now

They had been planning this attack for weeks making sure no there was no flaws to it, the plan? it was to end Grey's Tyrannical rule once and for all since attacking grey's bases one by one wasn't Efficient and was only dragging this three year war along like a murderer who was dragging dead and rotting corpses along the ground at a slow pace.

So here they are now outside the main HQ of Grey mann's base while the rain was heavily pouring down on the mercenaries everyone was in their position waiting upon the orders of Administrator Pauling's orders, the mercenaries couldn't help but feel on edge not because of the freaks that were currently helping them for the sheer entertainment....no they were on edge because anything could happen & for the fact no one knows if they'll see another day ever again.

Suddenly the sound of a bullet being fired by a gun rang out, one of the mercenaries turned their head to see where the sound came from only to see one of the most dangerous freaks standing near them the freak glanced at the Merc & rolled his dark red eyes "wot you bloody looking at wanker? I only shot a pissing sniper bot" the accent that came from the freak was thick & Australian of course the freak was none other then Christian Brutal Sniper "Vell that was a risky move herr brutal" came another voice a German accent came from none other then Walter.

Brutal rolled his crimson eyes at Walter "well fuck you too Walt I rather not die today unloike you I have someone to return to" the tone of Brutal's voice was low & threatening, making Walter scowl "of course I know jou have Pure to protect herr--" Walter was cut off by another freak "as well as I enjoy listening to you two imbecile's argue we should remain focus mes amis" the accent was a silk french one coming from one of Brutal s oldest "friends" shall we put it "Ja Gentle's right ve vait for Administrator Pauling's order" .

\--1 hour passes--

Pauling finally gave the order to attack Grey Mann's HQ all the mercenaries & Freaks involved with the operation attacked the rain & sound of gun fire along with the alarm of the building Blaring drowning out any dying screams, Travis & a Pyro called Sunnulth or Sunny for short were blu's rescued in Boston they were lucky not to have been brainwashed " come on lad we gotta get as many of our mates outta here" Travis yelled causing Sunny to jump "R-Right!" he was rather scared since he wouldn't know if he would survive this chaos.

While everything was in chaos Commander Mundy & Administrator Pauling along with a couple of merc's were running down the halls shooting down robots in their path they were heading straight for Grey mann's office only to be stopped by a man well.....more Machine then man Pauling & Mundy's eyes widened "Johnson!?" Pauling sounded Shocked mostly because she thought the Elder Sniper died in the middle of first year of this war.

Johnson smirked "shocking I know & you know how easy it is to get into your systems " Pauling scowls while mundy was pretty much ready to beat the living daylights out of Johnson "so you were the one hacking into our systems & leaking information?....how could you?....you were the best Sniper we had" Pauling's tone had changed from shocked to  
hurt of being betrayed.

Johnson let out loud laugh " Pauling since day god damn one of this war I never really was on your side...tell my good /friend/ Helen I said hello" with that Johnson clicked his fingers summoning an army of robotic scouts & heavy's, surrounding Pauling, Mundy & the mercs they brought with them...

\--To be continued--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Travis & Johnson Belongs to my friend Manu  
> Sunnulth or Sunny belongs to my Friend Oliver  
> Walter belongs to my friend Soul  
> Michael aka Mundy he's mine


	9. Now or Never? Part 2: Confronting the traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You bastard she was your friend...she Trusted you!"

As the army of heavy & scout robotics come ever closer Pauling looked at Mundy with a frown "go after Johnson Commander me & the mercs will keep the robots busy" Mundy could tell by Pauling's tone of voice it wasn't up for discussion it was a order "alroight but try not to die mate~" Mundy joked lightly before shooting his ways through some Robotic Scouts & heavy's to go after Johnson.

It didn't take Mundy long to catch up to Johnson he still couldn't believe that Johnson out of everyone was the traitor "Johnson!" Mundy yelled causing the other male who was considered a dear friend to someone who'd they lost 3 years ago to turn now facing him"Michael Mundy the one Emily Johnson put in charge before hiding like a coward" Mundy growled how dare this traitor disrespect the former commander.

The sound of bone cracking rang loudly & a pained yelp as Johnson stumbled back, Mundy had punched Johnson straight in the face with his metal fist " you talk a lot of shit considering your the traitor mate" Johnson glared at Mundy only to start laughing " touche mate but this hasn't been my first betrayal" Mundy frowns what did Johnson mean? did he previously betray someone?, Johnson only laughed more at Mundy's confusion "you don't Remember the /Accident/ that killed Rosea? N how you lost your arm? Michael?" Mundy's eye widen how could he forget the so called Dubbed Accident.

\--Flashback 3 years ago--

Rosea had been working on something & had contacted Mundy to come down to her lab to show him, as soon as Mundy had reach the door to the lab there was a loud bang & he was sent back hitting the wall letting out a pained groan as soon as his vision had cleared his eye widened at the sight of flames & sparks wasting no time Mundy rushed in to see if he could save the brunette, it only took a few minutes to find her in the rubble that was her lab unconscious & didn't seem like she was going to pull through.

Mundy gently shook Rosea's shoulder causing the female to cough "M-Mich??..." she wheezed coughing up blood making it clear that she wasn't going to last long "yea it's me wot happened?" before Rosea could give him an answer another spark near flammable liquid caused another explosion near the two the force of the explosion sent Mundy flying back hitting the ground hard the last thing he saw was a figure leave as his team rushed towards him before losing conscious.

\---back to current events---

Mundy stared at Johnson as if he had just found the missing piece of a puzzle, "y-you caused the accident?...you..." Johnson grinned but the grin was dark & sadistic " yes Mundy I caused the accident I killed Rosea! & if your damn team didn't rush to help you've would of joined her! " Mundy Growls & swung a fist at Johnson, only for Johnson to grab the metallic limb & twist it behind Mundy's back slamming the commander into the wall laughing as Mundy yelped " y-you bastard!....you were her friend! she trusted you! & you killed her!!" Mundy hissed as Johnson twisted his arm more.

Johnson uses a free hand to aim a gun at Mundy's head "Say hello to Rosea when you see her mate" Suddenly a loud bang rang out just as Johnson finished his sentence, Mundy blinked feeling his arm slip from Johnson's grip he turned to see Johnson on the floor dead "always figured that bastard was a fuckin traitor...." Mundy turned to his head to see where voice came from to see two figures the hooded figure lowing a rifle....a rifle he recognised "Anderson?" Mundy 

stared as the hooded figure does a mock salute with their organic arm the snake tattoo coiling down to the males wrist along with a tattoo of the rifle named the Machina under the rifle was a name 'the silent death' could easily be seen, Anderson held the machina with their robotic arm that they lost to Grey's robots two years ago"one N only Mundy" the other figured stayed quiet they were a inch shorter then the hooded figure Dubbed Anderson short blonde hair with Lilac eyes wearing pink clothing which was mostly faded cause of how dirty the clothing got, Mundy raised a brow at the blonde haired Figure "Who's that with you Anderson?" Before Anderson could answer the sound of an explosion interrupted them "Talk later Mundy got work to do".

Mundy watched as Anderson & the male that was with them turn heading into another direction to where he was heading "mongrol better not die" Mundy mutters to himself as he continued to head in the direction he saw Johnson heading he could only assume that Johnson was going straight to the control room to report to Grey Mann, the thought of Pauling & the mercs that were with her taking on the scout & heavy bots as he chased after Johnson he could only hope that they got backup & survived, Ahead of Mundy was a Lift or Elevator as a gamer would say it's time to face the final boss.

\--To be continued!!--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is this Mysterious figure with Anderson?  
> what is with the lilac eye's?
> 
> Can Mundy end this war once & for all?
> 
> Mundy & Anderson are mine  
> Mysterious Figure belong to my Girl Bri or Truckie I call her <3  
> Rosea belongs to my friend Mary  
> Johnson belongs to my friend Manu


	10. Now or Never Part 3: The Elevator fight & Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " i-its foine....i forgive ya..." Michael pulls away looking Jayden straight in the face smiling slightly, earning a weak smile in returned.

As Michael stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to the top floor frowning as he heard a voice suddenly fill the small space, "so you finally made it Mundy" the voice was gravely yet it didn't sound like a old man, "I was expecting you to die like most your comrades no matter I know someone who will gladly end you" Suddenly the elevator came to a screeching halt.

Mundy tenses slightly just his dumb luck half way up the building stuck in a tight space, Suddenly there was a THUD on top of the elevator "wot the fuck..." Michael mumbled just as a ceiling panel was suddenly lifted away & a figure dropped in to the elevator.

Mundys eye widened then narrowed "Jayden Mundy....your working for Gray Mann as well?!" The figure now known as Jayden Mundy was Michael's identical Twin Brother the two had never gotten along Michael hated Jayden for the death of their parents & was the reason he lost an eye.

Michael drew his kukri just as Jayden did the same "Wots the matter lil Mich surprise that Im working for Gray?, well you should of bloody expected it I never loiked you, the former red fuck I dont even give two damn shits about my former teammates!" Jayden's tone of voice wall full of anger & venmon their blue eyes glaring at Michael who only returned the glare with his remaining blue eye that was the exact same colour.

Michael Lunges at his Twin brother slamming the male against the wall "I knew ya never gave a damn about anything but this is the fuckin icing of the cake!" Michael growled earning a chuckle from Jayden who headbutted Michael square in the forehead causing him to stumble back "yea so ya think I care Michael!" Jayden swung their Kukri at Michael managing to catch his face leaving a nasty gash on the cheek.

Michael hisses as blood from the wound on his face bled fairly heavily, & he swung his own kukri going for a downward slash managing to make Jayden stumble backwards into the wall, close combat was never Michael's strong suit but he wasn't about to die when he came this far, Michael swung his kukri at Jayden rather quickly not giving the other male the chance to block the attack.

The blade had made a wound over Jaydens right eye so they couldnt see out of it making the fight more even " You little shit! I'll Kill you!" Jayden yelled & rushed towards Michael blinded by their rage they didn't notice Michael holding his kukri pointed at them, Suddenly Jaydens eye widen & blood spurted from their mouth "f-fuck..." Jayden wheeze stepping away from Michael their eye still wide looking at the other male.

Michael watched as his twin brother stumbled backwards into an elevator wall N slide down it "....im sorry...." Michael mumbled withdrawing his weapon walking over to Jayden "s-stay back w-wanka!" His brother yelled by Michael ignored the warning he knelt down to his twin, moving the other males weapon away before pulling them close into a hug.

Jayden merely blinked Michael was hugging them? Why after all he had done? Murdering their parents, almost killing their own twin & causing the male to lose sight in their left eye? "W-why?" Jayden rasped softly "w-why are you hugging me?" He asked as his eye welled up tears threatening to spill, Jayden heard Michael scoff "idiot....cause I bloody love you even if ya psychopath...ya me twin brother...I never hated you" the tone of Michael's voice was surprising it was calm yet soft? Almost comforting, "I-Im sorry..." Jayden rasped as tears fell down his cheek while he coughed up blood "for....everything...." they wheezed.

Michael held his dying twin tighter trying to stop himself from crying " i-its foine....i forgive ya..." Michael pulls away looking Jayden straight in the face smiling slightly, earning a weak smile in returned just as his twin brother goes limp in his grasp Michael held the dead male close burying his face into his twins shoulder, no longer able to hold back the flood of tears as he cried he didn't even notice the power of the elevator returning as it continued its journey to the top floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael & Jayden Mundy belong to me
> 
> Im sorry if this made you cry  
> I cried while making this chapter  
> It took an hour to write  
> Its now 1:04am


	11. Now Or Never Part Four: The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man look younger? Around Michael's age as well as height "how the bloody hell do you--" Gray interrupted Michael while smirking sadistically "Australium has its wonders as well as draining the life force out of the blus & reds I held captive...how about we fight the old fashion way mundy no weapons just pure fists"

By the time the elevator had reached the top floor of Gray Mann's building Michael had regain his composure, He stepped out of the Elevator heading towards big double doors "...well...now or never..." Michael mumbled under his breath pushing the doors open entering the room where Gray Mann was waiting.It was strange there was no robots...no guards?....was Gray Mann really this foolish or was did the man have something up his suit sleeve?, Michael's internal questions was interrupted by that gravely voice he heard in the elevator "finally you have arrived Commander Mundy" Michael stared as Gray turned to face him.

The man look younger? Around Michael's age as well as height "how the bloody hell do you--" Gray interrupted Michael while smirking sadistically "Australium has its wonders as well as draining the life force out of the blus & reds I held captive...how about we fight the old fashion way mundy no weapons just pure fists" Michael growled at Gray this bastard had crossed the line of what be consider human to him Gray was a bloody sadistic psychopath with no morals.

Michael didn't time to finish his train of thought as he stumbled back from getting nailed right in the face from Grey, He didn't expect Grey to move so damn fast "Noice shot" Mich grumbled as he threw a punch of his own with his mechanical arm watching Grey stumble back when he manage to deck the tyrant right in the Jaw breaking it.

Suddenly an Alarm rang out along with a voice 'Self Di-struct will happen in 1 minute' Michael was confused just as much as Grey Mann was "who did this!?!" Grey yelled suddenly a face appeared on the screen with was the face Mich recognised, he couldn't forget the blonde hair & lilac eyes from the figure that was standing next to Jackson "I did....Hacking into your System was difficult....but not impossible" the blonde haired figure says tone sounding like he was bored.

Michael had to admit the boy was smart & will begrudgingly admit Jackson picked a good Partner to be with, He manage to duck just in time as Grey swung a fist at him hearing the window being him Shatter, glass going everywhere, Michael went to throw a fist at grey only to stop himself when he heard a 'click' of a gun "you cheating son of a bitch" Michael growled as Grey chuckled pointing a gun at him "in this war Mundy nothing is fair~" Grey went to pull the trigger but was suddenly tackled out the window by someone Michael blinked then quickly ran to the edge seeing Ethan hanging on with Grey holding onto the scout's leg.

Michael Reached out to Ethan "grab me hand roo!" He yelled as the alarm blared loudly 'Self Di-struct in 10 seconds' as Michael grabbed Ethan's hand & started to pull them up he never thought to hear the words "Let me go Mich! there aint no time left!" come out of Ethan's mouth "your crazy Roo if I let go you'll die!" Michael yelled over the blaring sound of the self destruct "yea so will Grey Mann dumbass! let go....I promise ya it'll be ok" Michael couldn't help but let tears stream down his face looking down at the scout...the one person he had left..... "I'm sorry...." Mich muttered as he let Ethan's hand go watching the man who started this war & the one person he had left in his life fall to their death's.

The next couple of seconds were a blur to Michael but two of his teammates rushed into the building & pulled him out just as the building exploded & crumbled to the ground sending a big wave of dust over all the rescued blu's & surviving rebels, He watched as the medic's & surviving members even some of the freaks manage to survive this chaos, Michael watched as one of his men carried a boy....one that he couldn't help but break & cry from the sight of the dead boy ".....Ethan...." was all Michael muttered as the man holding Ethan's body looked sorrowful at the heartbroken commander.

\--1 week later--

They had begun rebuilding the cities that were damaged during the 3 year war no thanks to Grey Mann, They had also gave all the people that had lost their lives in the war a proper burial the amount of lives were lost was unknown due to lives being lost all over the world so getting a proper count of dead people was difficult.

The Death of the soldiers on that final battle was also difficult to put all together but not entirely impossible Mundy sighed sitting at his desk with a list of the soldiers & freaks that didn't make it through the fight.

List of deceased soldiers:  
Walter Cause of Death: Shot in the head by a sniper bot  
Grey Cause of Death: Torn to pieces by Heavy Bots  
Scoutit Cause of Death: shot in the heart by a sniper bot  
GentleSpy Cause of Death: gunned down by a heavy bot  
Travis, Demoknight & Sunnulth cause of Death: Burnt to death by a pyro bot  
Christian Brutal Sniper & Christian Pure Spy Cause Of Death: Stabbed to death by Spybot's  
Ethan Cause of Death: Fell to his death after tackling Grey Mann.

After Ethan's cause of Death Michael closed the List looking to a old photo of him & the young scout "...hope your in a better place roo...wait for me..I'll see you soon when it's my time to leave this earth" Mundy muttered standing from his desk & heading to the door turning back to his desk while turning the lights off & closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan Belong's my friend Rhi  
> Michael & Jackson belongs to me.  
> the blonde hair & lilac eye's who is actually known as Damien belongs to my Girlfriend Briana  
> Walter & Grey belong to my friend Soul  
> Travis belongs to my friend Manual  
> Sunnulth belongs to my friend Oliver
> 
> I could of one on with the list but I figured it be to long


	12. 2 years after the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you ok dad?" Eddy says softly causing Michael to smile "yea im foine" he looks at the grave again before looking at Eddy again "Just foine"Michael took one more glance at the grave those words he said two years ago echoing in the back of his mind.
> 
> "Wait for me....I'll see you soon....When its my time to leave this earth."

Michael was awaken from his sleep by a little Boys voice "Dad wake up bloody hell" Michael yawned frowning at the boy "Joey wot I told ya bout swearing..." he scolds softly.

The boy called Joey always reminded Michael of his lover Ethan, bright blue eyes & scruffy brown hair"Sorry Dad but you promised me N Eddy we could visit Pa today" Joey says in his usual Australian Accent, The boy was boisterous like Ethan.

Michael Smiled & sat up "roight I remember go make sure Eddy is wearing respectful clothing" He had adopted Joey & Eddy not long after the war had ended they were both 8 at the time, the boys had lost their parents, Eddy reminded Mich of himself the boy wasn't as loud as Joey, Eddy had darker blue eyes & a darker brown hair like he did.

Michael thought was cut off as Joey clicked his fingers "Roight!" Michael smiled watching the young boy run off to get their brother, He glanced to a photo of him & Ethan before getting up to get dressed.

\--Few Minutes Later--

It didn't take long to get to the Graveyard where Ethan was laid to rest along with the other people who had died in the war, Michael watched quietly as Joey & Eddy talk about whatever was on their mind to Ethan's grave like the scout was really there listening.

Michael glanced at the sky taking a deep breath from what he heard the other surviving people from his team had got their own happy Endings, Jackson & The other male who he now knew as Damien had adopted a little girl called Rosemary he had to admit the girl was sweet Brown hair like Anderson with Lilac eyes like Damien's.

After a couple minutes Michael knelt down to his lovers grave & gently rest his head against the cold headstone "I miss ya roo...heh...its still painful not to have ya around but....you'll just have to wait for me longer I got the boys to look after...you would of loved them N you...could--"Michael felt his eye starting to water "of taken them to see baseball games..." Michael sniffed standing straight wiping his eye while looking at Joey N Eddy "come on lets go home to change N I'll take ya to a baseball game" he smiles seeing the young 10 year old's beam up him.

Michael gently took Joey & Eddy's hands im his own walking away from Ethan's grave, He turned his head as he did so he could of sworn he saw Ethan smiling at him, Michael felt Eddy tug at his sleeve causing him to look away from the grave "you ok dad?" Eddy says softly causing Michael to smile "yea im foine" he looks at the grave again before looking at Eddy again "Just foine"Michael took one more glance at the grave those words he said two years ago echoing in the back of his mind.

"Wait for me....I'll see you soon....When its my time to leave this earth."

\--The End--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Dystopia Fortress as always
> 
> Ethan Belongs to my friend Rhi  
> Jackson & Michael belong to me
> 
> Eddy, Joey & Rosemary are character I just came up with
> 
> Damien belongs to my Girlfriend Briana
> 
> sorry if its not really that long I just suffered a real huge Writer block

**Author's Note:**

> End notes: Sorry if this is short I haven’t wrote a fanfic in awhile basically this is a AU I not long thought up & hopefully if people are interested enough I’ll keep it writing fics & more chapters also I’ll be using mine & some friends OCs also be warned it’ll probably end up getting confusing so I’ll try & keep the message clear on whats happening.


End file.
